


Enduring Love

by TigerLily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes in the relationship of Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



“Hello, beautiful,” Phil said in greeting causing Natasha to look up from her tablet with a warm smile. A smile she reserved only for him.

“Hello, yourself,” Natasha said in return. She set her tablet aside and motioned for Phil to join her.

Phil pushed off the wall he was leaning on and joined Natasha on their couch. He drew her into a soft kiss before asking her how her day had been.

“It was interesting,” she replied cryptically.

“Interesting how?”

“Interesting in that Tony didn’t cause any international incidents because he stayed in his lab like a good mad genius.”

“Good mad genius and Tony Stark in the same sentence is not conducive to comfortable thinking,” Phil pointed out.

“Maybe,” Natasha softly remarked. She enjoyed yanking Phil’s chain when it came to SHIELD’s resident problem child. “Maybe not. All I know is that you got to come home on time because Nick didn’t need to send you somewhere to clean up another one of Stark’s messes.”

“True,” Phil agreed as he settled deeper into the couch. “So did you make plans for us or is this another night in eating frozen pizza and watching cheesy movies?”

“Is there something wrong with frozen pizza and cheesy movies?”

“No,” Phil quietly answered. “Nor am I going to get into a fight with you about them either.”

“I’m not trying to pick a fight with you, Phil,” Natasha gently pointed out. She would be happy staying in or going out because it meant that she was getting to spend time with her lover.

“I’m sorry,” Phil quickly apologized. “I’ve been spending too much time around Nick and the Council. Let’s go out and paint the town red, and then play hooky tomorrow.”

“I like this idea,” Natasha said with a smile that lit up her hazel eyes. She got up, brushed a kiss against Phil’s lips and walked into their bedroom to change into something more suitable for a night on the town.

*&*&*

Phil relaxed back into his desk chair with a quiet sigh of relief. His main job with SHIELD was as a handler and he had the agency’s two most difficult agents because they wouldn’t listen to or trust anyone else in the agency.

He had just gotten off the phone with Clint and thus the sigh of relief. It was nice to know that the other man was safe and sound for another day.

“You look well pleased,” Natasha commented from her post in the doorway of his office.

“More relieved than pleased,” Phil countered not surprised to see his lover lurking around his doorway.

“Clint finally got around to calling you,” Natasha surmised as she pushed off the door jam, strolled into his office and settled against his desk.

“When did he call you?”

“A couple of hours ago,” Natasha answered. Clint always called her first when they were on separate missions. Phil knew and accepted this facet of their partnership. “He wanted to get some sleep before he reported in.”

“How badly injured is he?”

“Why do you always think the worst?”

“This is Clint we are talking about,” Phil countered as he turned his chair so he could reach out and draw Natasha closer to him.

“True,” Natasha agreed. Her partner was the agency's resident trouble magnet. “According to him at the time, he was a bit banged up and sleep deprived, but bullet free.”

“Better than last time,” Phil quietly remarked.

“Yes,” Natasha concurred with a wry grin. “Now, let’s go get something to eat before we have to pick up our wayward charge from the airport.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.”

“I know,” Natasha said. She leaned forward and softly kissed him before pulling away and leading him out of his office.

*&*&*

“You’re so cute together,” Clint commented as he strolled into the communal media room in Avengers Tower just as Phil and Natasha finished exchanging soft kisses.

“Next, you are going to say we make you sick,” Natasha countered as she snuggled closer to Phil. They had been waiting for the other Avengers to join them before letting Jarvis start the weekly movie night.

“No,” Clint replied as he settled on the couch next to them. “That would be Stark and his latest crush.”

“I don’t want to know,” Phil firmly said. There were some things a handler didn’t need to know, especially if he wanted to maintain his sanity.

“Don’t want to know about what?” Tony asked as he breezed into the room with two bowls of popcorn which he set on the coffee table.

“About your latest crush,” Clint supplied with a cheeky grin. He loved jerking Tony’s chain.

“But, sugarplum,” Tony dramatically sighed as he plopped himself down in Clint’s lap. He knew what Clint was doing and decided to call his bluff. “You know you are the only one for me.”

“Get off of me, you asshole,” Clint growled as he pushed Tony out of his lap and onto the floor.

“Ungrateful jerk,” Tony muttered as he picked himself up and flopped down in the chair next to the couch. “Jarvis, you can go ahead and start the movie now.”

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis said as the lights in the room dimmed and the movie screen lit up with that night’s choice of movie, _Valentine’s Day_.

A few minutes later, Natasha whispered in Phil’s ear, “True love.”

“God, I hope not,” Phil whispered back before returning his attention to the movie.

*&*&*

Phil walked up behind Natasha as she enjoyed the cool evening air on their balcony. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into a loose embrace. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Hello, handsome,” Natasha replied. “You’re home early.”

“I slipped out halfway through the acceptance speech,” Phil answered as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. “I let Clint take lead since we had everything well in hand.”

“Playing hooky, Assistant Director Coulson, that’s very naughty,” Natasha softly teased.

“You can punish me later,” Phil countered with a soft laugh. He loved it when Natasha let her guard down and became playful.

“Oh?”

“Right now,” he murmured in her ear. “I would like to have this dance.”

“As you wish,” Natasha said. She pulled away, turned around and slid her arms around his neck letting him lead them around the balcony to music that they could only hear.


End file.
